Bitter Fate
by Sailor Heart
Summary: Sequel to: Crossing Fate [Vegeta and Serena romance] Our starcrossed lovers goes back to their own world. A sacrifice that ends with pain in two immortal's heart.
1. Bitter Memory

**Bitter Fate  
By: Sailor_Heart sailorheart@msn.com**

**Chapter 1**

_"We live as we dream, alone"_

** Little Useless Note: **This is a side story to the whole Fate series. It will be no more than three chapters. This mostly tell how Usagi is doing living without Vegeta. All reviews are welcome! 

_Usagi_

"You are now, man and wife. Mr. Chiba, you may now kiss the bride" the priest said and it felt like the whole universe cheered. Darien smiles at me so lovingly. I smile back with guilt. My wedding day, but my heart and mind are far away.   
"I knew this day would happened sooner or later!" my wonderful childhood friend Molly hugged me, crushing the flowers we are both holding. "You and Darien are just perfect! It's fate I tell you!"  
I held back my tears. I have only about five years left to spend with her till I have to leave her. She can't see how Darien, the other scouts and I haven't age.   
I threw my bonnet to the five bridesmaids. Ami reached for it but stood there quietly. Lita, the tallest, made herself even taller. Mina looks like she'll kill anyone who goes near it and I did my best to keep it from Rei. The bonnet gracefully landed in Molly's arms as if it belongs there. Mina looks like she wants to rip it from Molly's hand. Molly blushed and smiled at Melvin. They were in love since the beginning, true love...  
I felt a twist in my chest. Why am I jealous? I am marrying the man of my dreams... 

"Darien, stop honey. You already had too much to drink" I said and took away the drink he poured himself again. He smiled at me and his eyes wouldn't focus. I suddenly felt sad... And old. Though I am only 24 years old I felt like I've lived a long time...  
"Our honey moon! Come on Meatball head, I'll carry you to our bedro-" before he finished, he fell face flat on the floor on the grand hotel. I sighed. Looks like the bride will have to carry the groom to the bedroom.

So my wedding night was just sleeping next to a drunk man who passed out. I look at this man. He is my childhood lover and now we are married just as we were destined to be. But this doesn't make me happy. I fell asleep dreaming of that magical night when HE made me a woman.

I woke up staring at Darien's grinning face.  
"Wow" he said. His eyes traveled down my body making me feel uncomfortable. I frowned at him. "It must have been great huh meatball head? Gosh. You can really wore a guy out! To think! It was only your first time!"  
I look at him dumbly.   
He stopped laughing and smiles at me warmly. "Even though I don't remember a thing, I knew it was good"  
Oh moon goddess! Did he think we already sealed our marriage?   
I could feel the anger threatening to explode. Should I shout out the truth that he passed out yesterday? I kept my mouth shut.  
"Yes it was great" I said simply.  
He looks at me concerned. "I didn't hurt you too badly right? I heard how it hurts for the girl on their first time"  
"I'm a bit sore down there and yes, it did hurt but I'll get over it" I said remembering the feeling of my first time.  
"Hey..." he looks at bed sheets. "It's clean... How-"  
"You fell asleep quickly but I didn't think the thought of sleeping in our um.. You know... And my blood so I changed the sheet" I said quickly.  
He nodded and smiled. He kissed me and drew me closer to him.   
"I love you" he whispered. I cried. Darien took my tears for happiness. How wrong was he...  
I wish I love him more. I wish I could stop thinking of someone else. Oh how I wish for so many things...

* * *

Molly got married three years after mine. She had it at a small church with me as her best bridesmaids and Darien as her best man. I've never seen her look so beautiful as she did dress in white walking down the ale. And Melvin, without those crazy glasses he does look handsome.   
As the minister read from the bible, I noticed Molly's smile turned suddenly soft and innocent. Her eyes slowly went out of focus on Melvin's face and she looks like she thinking of something, or someone, from long ago.  


"Meatball head I'm home!" Darien cried from the living room. I wiped my hands and quickly cleaned off the mess I made trying to cook our dinner. It took eight hours but I managed on the 6th try not to burn the roast beef and manage not to make the mash potatoes bitter. It looked beautiful and I was very proud of myself for when I was a teenager I couldn't even boil water. Darien would be so proud-  
"Oh and meatball head? You can some out of the kitchen and leave the mess! I know you can't cook!" I heard him put something down. "So I ordered Chinese food!"  
I try not be angry. So I threw what I made in the trash. I just wish Darien would have more faith in me.  
"Hey Meatball head!" he cried while setting up the table. That nickname is really starting to bug me. "I've already bought a house in South Africa for us and we can stay here for another two years than it's goodbye till the next millennium till we are King and Queen. Oh and Molly left a message for you!"

"Molly? Did you wanted to see me?" I said. As soon as I got her message I went to her apartment as soon as I could. Perhaps something happened on her marriage night. Maybe Melvin wasn't so gentle or-  
"Oh Serena!" Molly threw her arms around me and bawled. She sobbed till she shook.  
"Shh it's ok" I assured her. "What's wrong? Is everything ok? Is Melvin here?"  
"N- No" Molly pealed herself off me and sat on the sofa. I sat next to her handing her a tissue. "He went to work. Oh God Serena... You are the only person I felt I could tell this to but... You will be the last person on earth to understand!"  
"Try me" I said calmly.  
She took a deep breath. "Last night, on our wedding day... Oh Serena! I am in love with Melvin! Really I am! I was so happy to be married to him and I am willing to spend the rest of my life by his side. But... On our wedding night... When we lay under the covers and he touched me..." her eyes got misty and tears threatened to fall. "My mind was on..."  
I held my breath and lend forward just in time to heat her whisper, "Him"  
"Nephrite" I said dully. Oh Molly, if you only knew how much I do understand.  
"Oh Serena! Was it wicked of me? To think of another man in the arms of my husband?" her eyes plead for me to tell her everything is alright, which I did. "I know nothing will bring him back! And I know I am wishing for the impossible but.... Oh God Serena! I pretended I was with HIM on my wedding night! Oh Melvin... I don't deserve him..." she sobbed once again and I could feel my own eyes tearing up. Why did she made me remember?  
With my body feeling numb I said his name after 10 years. "Vegeta..."

Chapter 2


	2. Bitter Sweetness

**Bitter Fate  
By: Sailor_Heart sailorheart@msn.com**

**Chapter 2**

_"Dreams are renewable"_

** Little Useless Note: ******Yikes! A lot of people are complaining on why I didn't make Usagi stay single but don't you remember? The only reason she even thought of getting back with Darien is for Rini's sakes. This was called Forbidden Fate but I'm changing it. Forbidden Fate will be the next one. 

_Serena_

"Molly" I whispered and turn to Darien, I didn't even bother to hide my tears. "Molly needs me! Darien! We can't leave now!"  
"Molly will be fine" he insured me, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Don't worry, Melvin will be by her side"  
I look away from him feeling disappointed. It's not her death I am worried about. He doesn't understand friendship and how a friend by your side is different from your lover. Molly is having her first child, and she wanted me to be the godmother. How can I not be there by her side? Why must we leave now?   
"And remember" Darien said sternly, baring his dark eyes into mine. "We must leave without them knowing when and why. Meatball head..." he said when fresh tears came to my eyes. "I know what you are going through but I need you to be mature. It's not like I am not leaving a friend behind either! Think how much it hurts me knowing I could never see Andrew again! But do you see me crying?"  
I could feel my anger building up. He would never understand Molly and my relationship, the bond of true friendship. She is my friend, not because she feels the need to be because I'm some moon princess but for me! The human simple Serena!  
I bit my lips and walk into his car, destiny awaiting for me, for my new life. And before I knew it, many years went by.

________________________________________________

Darien, the other senshis and I moved to a small city. We lived a plain and simple life. It felt strange not having to fight for your life daily. Even though I will not grow old, I see changes in me. My once flat chest and grown into a full 34 C cup. My light eyelashes grew long and thick. And my thin lips and turned full and naturally red.   
Here I sit at home doing nothing. I almost wish to have homework again. I wait for the people I knew before to die and the new era to began when I shall be queen. I wish it will never happen. I wish for my old life back. It has been six years since I last been to Tokyo. I don't even know if Molly is ok. Darien will surely be upset with me if I see her now... For I made everyone at Tokyo to believe he and I went to America to start a new life. I miss my old friends, I miss my parents, I miss the life of a normal teenage girl. 

Here I am. Without telling Darien, I headed for Tokyo. I got myself room at a grand hotel and decide to eat lunch at the arcade I use to always play Sailor-V. The arcade is no longer there, instead it's all just a cafe now. Andrew is no longer just a worker but the owner. He has grown, no longer boyish good looking but a real handsome man. He has his daughter with him, the girl looks just like Rita, they must have married. I smiled at them while sipping at my favorite vanilla shake.   
"Oh my gosh. Do you remember that really hot guy Darien when we were still in high school?"  
I heard a girl say. I turn and recognize her from the same class as me in high school but I don't recall her name.  
"Darien? Of course I remember!" said the girl's friend who is a pretty Asian girl.  
"Well it turns out he married like, ten years ago and didn't get go to Harvard like we thought" said the first girl who is a Burnett.  
"Who did he marry?"  
The Burnett grinned. "Do you remember that dumb blonde? Serena?"  
Hearing my name made me stop cold.  
The Asian girl snorted with laughter. "Oh my gosh! You're kidding! That clumsy freak?! The Queen of all Dits?!"  
"Yup" the Burnett tossed her hair back. "My cousin said he saw them living in Mexico! Serena is like, now three hundred pound and Darien is selling drugs to keep the food on the table for their eight kids"  
Mexico? Me three hundred pounds? I tried my best to not toss my drink at them. Instead I walk over to them as they are still laughing about me.  
"Excuse me" I said and the two stopped talking and gasp at me. They don't recognize me but looks at me over with envy.  
"Hey I think I saw you before, you are some kind of model right? On Voyage" said the Asian but I shook my head.  
"Wow! You're really pretty... What's your secret?" ask the Burnett.  
"Living a clean life and not talk trash about others" I snapped. The two look at me with confusion.  
"Do you know Serena?" the Asian one ask. I nodded.  
"Not only do I know her, I am her" I said. The two turned pale, than red. I walked away.

Chapter 3


	3. Bitter Era

**Bitter Fate  
By: Sailor_Heart sailorheart@msn.com**

**Chapter 3**

_"In every pain there is tremendous opportunity for overwhelming gain"_

** Little Useless Note: **To answer the question to: "Say just out of curiosity...Do you have any idea what "star-crossed lovers" means"  
Yes I do know what that means and I think it fits Vegeta and Serena very well.  
I read Romeo&Juliet freshmen year. It means two lovers that will end tragically. Most likely death but they are not gonna die. Also I like the sound of: Star-Crossed  
Cause they really did cross over stars to find each other. 

I see not many ppl like Rini, LOL. Personally I don't like her either. Sorry this sorry is so very short and only three chapter but Forbidden Fate is the true sequel and this is kinda just a side story. 

_Serena_

Tokyo has not changed much and Molly still lives in the same apartment with Melvin. It's been five years since I last seen her. I stand outside of her window, watching her and my goddaughter. The way Molly's face beamed at her daughter, makes me miss Rini. I need to talk to her, but not as Serena. I look at my nails, I will go as Sailor Moon, in my oldest transformation. I hope it works.  
"Moon Prism Power!"

I tapped on the window. Molly sees me and gasp. I waved and smiled. She quickly rushed to me and opened the window.  
"S- Sailor M- Moon? ?" she cried in awe. I smiled back and went inside. Molly's daughter quickly hid behind a couch.  
"Lily dear, come out here and meet one of mommy's friend" Molly said. "She's only five but I swear she was 30 when she was born. Lily's very smart for her age"  
Lily looked at me with eyes exactly like Molly's. "Serena" she said. I felt all the blood on my face drained. She did not say it as a question, it's like, she saw right through me.  
"No honey" Molly said with a laugh. "This isn't Serena. She's Sailor Moon. She saved my life many times. Though..." Molly studies me feeling me feel uncomfortable. "I do see resemblance. I guess she thought you were Serena from the pictures I've been showing her"  
"Serena send me here to see you since she cannot come herself" I said. Molly's eyes tearing up.  
"Serena? Is she alright? Where is she now? How come she haven't called or written? Is she in trouble?" Molly said with worry.  
"She's fine" I said. "She has some business to deal with from far away, she will come back some day" I assured. I will, someday.  
"She's Lily's godmother. But she haven't even seen her yet..."  
The adorable five year old sits there and just stares at me. Her eyes tells me she knew who I was and every secret I kept. I felt tired and the need of fresh air.  
"I have to go" I said. I felt any minute I would shout who I really am and hug her and tell her everything.  
"Wait!" Molly handed me a bunch of photo's. "Please give these to Serena and tell her I miss her. Please tell her to contact me as soon as she can"  
I nodded. "Okay"  
As I just was about to leave, I felt a tiny hand holding mine. I look down and sees Lily.  
"He'll come back to you" she said in her child voice. I must have turned pale for I felt faint.  
"What? What did you say?" I whispered feeling all my energy had been drained.  
She smiles at me, like I was the child, and I felt like one right there and then. "He will find you. Everything will turn out all right" but than she frowned and her baby face looked somewhat older. "The evil has come back but you two will fight it together. Wait for him"  
I didn't have to ask who is "him". I knew what she meant and she knew that I know.  
"Oh don't mind Lily!" Molly said interrupting my thoughts. "Lily is always saying strange stuff. She's just learning how to talk so she repeats stuff she sees from TV. Goodbye Sailor Moon"  
I waved but did not look at them. This Lily is one special girl. Did she just tell me a hint of the future?  
Vegeta... Please come. 

Just like that, the new era began. The city is made out of pure crystal and I was queen with my king beside me. I never got to see Molly again after that. But I did come back. I came back for Molly's funeral. Because I owe her that much. Humans these days can live much longer than what they could before. Molly lived a happy life till 113 years old. As the new time comes, so does a new story. My fate, had just begun.

**The Sequel: **_Forbidden Fate_


End file.
